The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hosta plant, botanically known as Hosta, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘First Blush’.
The new plant was hybridized and developed by the Inventor in Chapel Hill, N.C., USA as a result of a hybrid cross between the pod parent Hosta ‘Beet Salad’ (not patented) and the pollen parent, an unnamed Hosta seedling of the Inventor (not patented). The new plant differs from its female parent primarily in that areas of the leaves produce anthocyanins that produce a purplish-red “blush” on the upper surface of the leaf. The pollen parent is no longer available for observation. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by division in 2011 in Franklinton, N.C. USA and by meristem tissue culture in 2014 in Rochelle, Ill. USA has shown the unique and distinct characteristics of this new plant are stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.